dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Lundy
Frank Lundy was a high-ranking and illustrious FBI Special Agent recruited by Captain Thomas Matthews to lead the task force dedicated to identifying and arresting the Bay Harbor Butcher. After he retired from the FBI, Lundy returned to Miami to hunt the Serial Killer known as Trinity. Lundy was shot and killed in a parking lot. Personality Lundy was cool, calm, confident and incredibly knowledgeable. With his extensive background and subsequent knowledge of the criminal mind, he often discovered crucial case evidence that the frustrated Miami PD normally overlooked. Lundy is famous with police agencies due to his breaking of seemingly impossible high-profile criminal cases (e.g. Green River Killer and the DC Sniper), leading many to consider him to be a "rock star".Episode 202: Waiting to Exhale Season Two During the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation, Lundy gradually becomes dangerously close to discovering that Dexter is the Butcher he is seeking. During the investigation, he becomes involved in a relationship with Debra. Lundy's influence greatly assists Debra in coping with her lingering traumatic emotions from her experience as the Ice Truck Killer's prisoner. At the end of the investigation, Dexter outmaneuvers and frames Sergeant James Doakes as the Butcher; this leads Lundy to spearhead the entire police forces in a full-scale manhunt to find Doakes. After Doakes is murdered by Lila West in a seemingly accidental explosion, the case is considered closed and Lundy moves on to find another serial killer in Oregon. Season Four Lundy returns to Miami with the intention to find the mysterious Trinity Killer. By this time, he had also retired from the FBI. Sexual tensions arise between him and Debra and eventually they resume their love affair, resulting in Deb ending her relationship with Anton Briggs. In the fourth episode he was fatally shot twice outside of his apartment. Debra was with him at the time, and she was shot once in the hip. At first, she expected it was one of the Vacation Murderers, but later found out it was the Trinity Killer's estranged daughter. Deb was devastated by Lundy's death for some time. Despite knowing how dangerous Lundy had been to him during the Bay Harbour Butcher case, Dexter felt sincere regret upon Lundy's death, acknowledging that he was a worthy opponent who did not deserve such a sorry end. Appearances Season Two *Waiting to Exhale *An Inconvenient Lie *See-Through *The Dark Defender *Dex, Lies, and Videotape *That Night, a Forest Grew *Morning Comes *Resistance Is Futile *There's Something About Harry *Left Turn Ahead *The British Invasion Season Four *Living the Dream *Remains to Be Seen *Blinded by the Light *Dex Takes a Holiday Notes * It is found very comical to the viewers who have watched the series Criminal Minds, as the roles are reversed where Keith Carradine played mass serial killer Frank Breitkopf who was being tracked down by the FBI's BAU. An ironic note is that both characters had the given name Frank. * Among other traits similar to the character '"L" '''in the Japanese manga and anime Death Note'' (another series with a serial killer protagonist who murders criminals), Lundy is somewhat unorthodox with his personality. He enjoys the simple things in life, a timed lunch break at 1 o clock every day and other small habits that seem unfitting for a serial killer hunter of his caliber. Similar quirks are present in L, a great detective who has a heavy appreciation for sweet food, often seen eating while he works with his mind. * Lundy is the first main antagonist of the series to survive the season in which he is a main antagonist. es:Frank Lundy Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Frank Lundy's Task Force Category:Debra's love interests Category:Agents Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation Category:Recurring characters Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions